


Funny

by MrProphet



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Ableist Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Funny

John Connor watched with a sinking feeling as Cameron walked over to one of the school’s less civilised demographic groupings; the ones with the dirty hair and the detention slip collections.

In a clear, loud voice, Cameron announced: “Your momma’s so fat, she suffers from Type 2 diabetes.”

Bryce Koffe stared at her in amazement, his mind taking several seconds to organise a suitable response. “Are you trying to be funny?” he demanded.

“Yes,” Cameron acknowledged.

John slipped away as quietly as he could.


End file.
